robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars
thumb|300px|right|Gravity vs Dantomkia - the shortest battle in UK Robot Wars history Below is a list of the thirty quickest battles in the history of Robot Wars UK. It is measured by when the losing robot is officially immobilized, or the fight is taken to a judges decision; however the latter lasts the full five minutes of fighting and therefore the battles are too long to appear on the list. The battle times below are taken from the word activate to the time when the machine is deemed to be "officially" immobilized. The criteria of official immobilization is only met when: *A machine is thrown out of the arena. *The loser falls into the pit while not deemed immobilised. *An immobilized robot is attacked by the house robots (Series 1 to Series 4) or counted out by the Refbot (Extreme Series 1 onwards). The most common means of ending battles rapidly is if a robot is flipped out of the arena, and this is shown by the fact that sixteen of the battles listed involve a robot exiting the warzone in this particular fashion. Less frequently a fight ends quickly if a robot drives, or is pushed into, the Pit of Oblivion. These quick battles often involve robots that are equiped with a powerful weapon (e.g. a high pressure flipper powerful enough to toss opponents out of the arena), or have high pushing power, which enables them to gain an upper hand on the other competitor and allow it to dispatch its opponent swiftly. NOTE: There are some battles where one robot does not move from the start and is deemed immobilized almost immediately. The Dreadnaut vs Rattus Rattus battle in The Third Wars is an example of this, where Rattus Rattus did not move at all during the battle. There is some debate about whether these bouts count as a conventional "battle", and therefore to aid clarification, these types of battles are not included in the list. Shortest Battle Record This record was first set in Series 1. In the seven UK Robot Wars and the two Extreme Series, there have been five holders of the record. #'Recyclopse' (against Scrapper, 0:15) #'Cunning Plan' (against Demolisher, 0:14) #'Cerberus' (against Griffon, 0:10) #'Dantomkia' (against IG-88, 0:08) #'Gravity' (against Dantomkia, 0:06) Interestingly, Cerberus took the record from the University of Reading by beating one of their machines. Similarly, Gravity set the incumbent record by defeating then-current record holder Dantomkia. When Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide was published, it incorrectly identified the bout between Spawn Again and Evolution to be the Shortest Battle Record at that time. In reality, that battle was the ninth quickest, with Cerberus vs Griffon being the record at that time. Quickest Immobilisation A quick immobilisation did not necessarily entail the battle being over, as the battle is marked as over once the House Robots intervene or the Refbot's counter hits 10. However, there are three recognised cases of a very quick immobilisation. Prior to these, the Shortest Battle Record overlapped the Quickest Immobilisation. #'Panic Attack' (against Killertron, 0:05) #'Dominator 2' (against Henry 2, 0:04) #'Ripper' (against Daisy Cutter, 0:03) The List Category:UK Series Category:Terminology